


Gentle Nights

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Sapphic, mercymaker, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: Amélie’s insomnia is comforted by her love for Angela as the two spend the night in bed.





	Gentle Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but super gay. Enjoy!

The room was draped in a soft light, candles glowing from the far corners of the room as Angela’s light breathing resonated from Amélie’s left side. Absolute serenity settled over Amélie as she stared up at the ceiling, thoughts of love and utter fulfilment replacing the inner fear and disquiet that used to plague the back of her mind daily. Careful not to disturb her sleeping lover, Amélie rolled over to her side. Her curious amber eyes settled on Angela’s nude back, looking just as soft as they had felt in her hands only moments ago. 

With a feather-light touch, Amélie reached out and gently dipped her fingertips against the low of Angela’s back. The sleeping woman didn’t stir as Amélie ghosted her fingertip’s upwards. It was not only through Angela’s actions and personality, but her looks as well that truly captured that picturesque angel imagery that Amélie couldn’t help but admire. How was it that a woman who was surrounded by so much death and hurt, could still stand with her chin held high and her confidence untouched? 

It was when Amélie reached a freckle just off the center of Angela’s back, that she began to connect the dots between them all. Even her imperfections was something that Amélie couldn’t help but admire for it’s beauty and uniqueness. 

“Morning already?” Angela’s groggy voice spoke up, though she remained lying on her side. 

“Shh, no. I just could not sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“What are you doing then?” 

Goosebumps rose against Angela’s skin as Amélie continued tracing, the tip of her finger gliding across her right shoulder blade. The blonde couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as she looked over her shoulder, getting only a side glimpse of Amélie.

“Connecting the constellations, tracing the dots. Admiring how beautiful you are,” the sniper leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Angela’s shoulder, “the usual.” 

“As much as I love your touch, you need your rest too. Try to sleep, please? For me?” 

“For you, anything.” 

Despite her restlessness, Amélie slipped her arm under the cover and rested it on the curve of Angela’s hip. With a content sigh, Angela gently scooted back till her bare back was pressed slightly against Amélie’s chest. The two locked hands under the covers, as an unspoken comfort settled over them.


End file.
